Bad Boy
by LANIKI
Summary: House/OC - House meets a woman who resists him at every turn even though he knows there is an attraction between them. How can he get her? Written for a contest from the Fox Board.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for a Fan Fiction contest on the Fox board. It's not very long, but I think it's cool. Hope all of you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

"So, if you can't tell me what's wrong with her, tell me anything." House said to his team.

"Like what?" Kutner asked.

"Well, you could tell me who got voted off American Idol last week, but I don't think that will help the patient."

While Kutner scrambled to think of something intelligent to say, Taub and Thirteen began looking at the patient's records for the information House wanted.

"She's a college student." Thirteen told him. "She has an apartment off campus."

"She works, in a coffee shop on 6th, near the campus." Taub looked at the notes. "Cool Beans."

"We need to test her blood again too." Kutner added.

"Okay." House said, rising from his chair. "Kutner, you do her blood. Taub and Thirteen, check out her apartment. I'm taking a coffee break."

With that, he grabbed his jacket and helmet and headed out of the office.

Melissa Edwards watched the man who limped into her coffee shop and sighed. She took in the scruffy beard that said, 'I don't care how I look,' the motorcycle helmet held carelessly by the long musician's fingers, the rock t-shirt with the worn jeans all spelled **BAD BOY** to her in big block letters. She knew the type all too well.

But a customer was a customer. She smiled at the man, "May I help you?"

"I'll take a large coffee. To go."

"Sure." she turned to fill a cup when he spoke again.

"Tracy Schumann works here?"

It was as much a statement as a question. She eyed him warily. This guy was way too old to be interested in Tracy.

"Who wants to know?"

"Since I just asked you, I'm guessing that would be me."

"And who are you?"

"The person asking the question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"We're not getting anywhere when you keep answering me with questions."

"I'm not saying anything about Tracy until you tell me who you are and what you want with her."

"Let's just say I'm an acquaintance. I'm not out to hurt her."

She was still wary, but decided she could maybe tell him enough to warn him off. "Yes, Tracy works here. She's a nice girl and very serious about her education. She's not interested in any distractions."

House smiled slightly. "You think I'm a distraction?"

"I think you could be. You're also way too old for her."

"I think I'm insulted. Relax, I'm not interested in her. At least, not in that way. Ours is a more 'professional' relationship."

Melissa was still unsure.

"When did you last see her?" he asked.

Melissa sighed. "Last Friday. She was supposed to work yesterday, but she never showed up. I tried calling her, but there was no answer."

"That didn't bother you?"

Melissa shrugged. "Yes, but I've been employing college students for years and they do that sometimes. A class or lab gets rescheduled, a meeting with a professor, you know, lots of things."

"How was she last week when you saw her?"

"She was fine."

House looked around the shop. It was painted in muted shades of blue and green, but that was all that was serene about the décor. The walls were adorned with what he assumed was amateur art, since he didn't recognize any of the paintings and there were little white cards next to each one with the artist's name and a price.

Behind the counter, she had mugs and tea cups, plates and glasses. Nothing matched. But even so, it was an interesting eclectic mix. As if a lot of strangers got together and decided it would be fun to hang out together.

House thought for a moment, considering his next question. "Does she work with any chemicals here?"

"Nothing stronger than dish detergent or bleach. I don't use anything dangerous."

"And what does she do here?"

"Well, there's a trapeze in the back. I bring it out and she swings from it to entertain the customers." Melissa said with a straight face, enjoying the look he gave her. "It's a coffee shop, what do you think she does? She serves coffee and food and helps to clean up. Okay, I've answered your questions, are you going to tell me what this is about?"

House eyed the woman standing in front of him. She was of medium height, slim, but well-built, with interesting curves. Her dark auburn hair and golden brown eyes completed a face that was already very easy on the eyes. He judged her age at about forty, but the years looked good on her. He gave her a slight smile.

"No. Good coffee though." With that, he limped out of the shop and onto his bike.

She watched him leave and sighed again. That guy was trouble from head to toe. Unfortunately, he was exactly the type she could fall hard for. And the type that would break her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days later, Melissa was sitting next to Tracy's hospital bed. The girl had called her earlier in the day to tell her that she was in the hospital and Melissa had rushed to see her as soon as someone came in to watch the shop.

"I'm really sorry, Melissa, I wanted to call you, but I was out of it for awhile."

"That's okay, sweetie, I just can't believe you were so sick. But you're really alright now?"

"Yes. Thanks to Dr. House, I'll be fine. I'm being released tomorrow."

Taub came in, greeted the women and began taking Tracy's vitals.

"Dr. House," Melissa said, "Thank you for taking care of Tracy."

Taub rolled his eyes. "Bite your tongue!"

"Oh, he's not Dr. House," Tracy told her. "That's Dr. Taub. He works for Dr. House."

"God forbid I should ever be House. And you won't see him anyway. She's cured. He barely visits patients when they're sick. Once they're cured, he has no more interest in them."

"Well, that's odd."

"Then you've met House?" Taub said goodbye and left the room.

When he returned to Diagnostics, House was reclining in his chair, Gameboy in hand. Taub reported that the patient was doing well and was ready to be discharged.

"And I care about this why?" House asked.

"I thought you'd want to know."

"Are there any new symptoms?"

"No."

"Any recurring symptoms?"

"No."

"Then why are you bothering me about this?"

"Sorry if I thought you'd be interested in knowing that the patient is healthy and happily enjoying a visit from her boss."

House sat up straight. "Did you say her boss was visiting? Auburn hair? Light brown eyes?"

"Yes about the hair. Didn't really notice the eyes."

House looked around a bit, thinking. He rose from the chair. "Maybe I should go see how she's doing."

"I just told you how she's doing. You weren't interested."

"I wasn't talking about the patient."

After Taub left, Melissa told the girl, "Tracy, a guy came into the shop looking for you the other day."

"A guy? Who was he?"

"I don't know and I was a little creeped out by him. He didn't look your type at all."

"At this point in my life, I don't really have a type, so that's not hard. But why did you think so?"

"For one thing, he was too old for you."

"How old?"

"Late forties, I guess."

"Yuck, no way! My dad is forty-five. I'd never go for a guy that old!"

"He was also asking a lot of questions about you."

"That's strange. I don't really know any guys like that. And I can't imagine what he would want with me."

As Tracy spoke, something caught Melissa's eye in the hall. It was the bad boy.

"Oh my God! There he is!"

Tracy looked into the hall, a confused look on her face. "Where?"

"Right there! The guy with the cane coming towards the room."

Actually, at that moment, he was entering the room. Melissa stood up, ready to defend Tracy if necessary. House eyed her from head to toe and back up again. Yeah, she was as good as he remembered.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

Tracy was shocked. "Melissa! This is Dr. House."

Melissa turned around quickly to look at the girl. "You're kidding, right? This guy can't be a doctor!"

"Do you want to see my stethoscope? It's extra long. Or, better yet, I could give you an exam."

"He's the doctor who saved my life." Tracy told her.

Melissa reluctantly turned back to look at the man that had danger seeping out of every pore.

"Sorry, doctor, I just didn't think...wait! Why didn't you tell me who you were? And that Tracy was sick?"

"If you knew I was her doctor trying to find out why she was sick, you would have only told me stuff that you wanted me to hear. Not what I needed to know."

"I would have told you anything to help her."

"Everybody lies."

"Well, obviously you do."

"I didn't lie. I never said I wasn't a doctor."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't lie."

"Right." he said.

She glared at him for a few moments, and then turned back to Tracy. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine at home."

Melissa gave the girl a hug, then with one more glare at House, left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He wasn't exactly sure why he returned to Cool Beans. He tried to tell himself that it was really good coffee. Of course, House was good at lying to himself.

At any rate, less than a week later, he found himself back at the shop and looking for more than a cup of joe.

After ordering coffee, he asked the young man behind the counter where Melissa was.

"She's out with Toby." He told House. "She should be back soon."

Toby? House thought. Who the hell was Toby? He hadn't thought she was married -- no ring. But she could still be hooked up with someone.

He sat at one of the tables and sipped his coffee. Maybe it wasn't worth pursuing this. If she had a boyfriend... Besides, she didn't seem to like him for some reason.

Which was exactly why he had to pursue it, Toby or no Toby. She'd disliked him at first sight. Most people -- especially women -- liked him before he started talking. And the look in her eyes had told him that she was attracted. So why did she hate him so much?

A few minutes later, Melissa came in and went right to the counter. House heard the guy working there ask, "How's Toby?"

"Terrific, as always, Peter. Anything going on here?"

"That guy was asking for you." Peter indicated House sitting in a corner. She turned around and saw him. Her eyes met his for a moment, then she looked at Peter again.

"I know you need to leave soon. I'll be right back."

She went to the table and sat down opposite House.

"Hello, Dr. House. I understand you were looking for me. Is there something you need?"

His eyes gave her a much different answer than his words. "Just stopped in for coffee and thought I'd say hello. And the name's Greg by the way."

"It's nice of you to say hello, Dr. House."

"So how's 'Toby' doing?"

"How do you know about Toby?"

"Your minion said you were out with him."

"Yes, I was. He's fine."

"You go out with him a lot?"

"Of course."

"How long have you two..."

"About four years."

Damn, he thought. "Does he live with you?"

"Well, of course."

Damn. "So, I guess you really like him?"

"I adore him."

Oh well. But House still had to keep it up. "What does he look like?"

Melissa looked at him strangely. Why was he so interested in Toby? Then suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Well," she said slowly, "He's a big guy and black of course."

She was seeing a black guy, huh, he thought.

"Very, very affectionate." she continued. "Not afraid to show how he feels. And he has these beautiful soulful brown eyes."

"Sounds like a dream." House snarled.

"And he has this long pink tongue that..."

"Too much information!" House interrupted. "So, I guess you're sleeping with him."

"Well, sure. Of course, mostly he sleeps curled up at the foot of the bed, but yeah."

House gave her a confused look as she started to giggle. Then his face cleared and he smiled.

"He's a dog." He said flatly.

Melissa chuckled quietly. "Your face was priceless."

House laughed. It was pretty funny.

"I'd ask you out for coffee, but that would be redundant." He said. "So how about a drink?"

She stared at the table for a few moments before saying, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why? Are you cheating on Toby with someone on two legs and with less hair?"

"No, it's not that."

He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Dr. House, I'm just not interested."

"Your eyes tell me you are."

"No, my eyes say that I'm attracted to you. But I'm not interested in getting involved with you."

"Why not?"

She turned from him and scanned the room that was peppered with people sipping coffee and typing on their laptops.

"You're a bad boy."

"I'm a what?"

"A bad boy. I knew it the first time I saw you. The way you look, the way you dress, the way you don't give a shit what anyone thinks of you. You ride a motorcycle. I'll bet you're a musician too."

House was impressed at how observant she was, but he didn't like being put in a category.

"That sounds like a stereotype."

"And you hate being thought a stereotype. Most bad boys feel that way. You don't want to be lumped in with anyone else. You're unique; you go your own way."

"Apparently I'm not the first 'bad boy' you've encountered."

"No, you're not. But I won't be getting to know you any better than this."

"I can be fun. Women have said..."

"Dr. House, I am absolutely certain that you can pleasure a woman unbelievably. Those fingers that are so adept on a guitar or piano or whatever could touch a woman in ways that would make her scream in ecstasy and delight."

He was getting hot as she spoke those words.

"But," she continued. "You won't be doing that to me."

She rose. "Enjoy your coffee." And she walked away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I appreciate all of you who are reading this story - indicated by the hits and those that have put it on alert. I'd love it even more if I could hear from more of you. Reviews have been sparse, making me think that even though you're reading, you don't really like it?**

**Please review!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

Melissa closed her shop every day at 6 PM, except for Thursdays when she was open until 9. On that night, she featured live music, usually college students playing and singing. Just like the art on the walls, she tried to encourage the creativity of the young people from the college or just around the area. Her shop was usually very crowded on those evenings.

House decided to check out the music and was surprised when he could barely find a seat. Melissa was so busy that it took a while before she noticed him. When she did, he smiled at her and raised his cup in greeting. She didn't like that he was there, but as long as he didn't bother her, then there was nothing she could do about it.

He was there every Thursday evening for the music. And almost every morning he stopped on his way to work for coffee. And if he finished early enough at the hospital, he would stop on his way home to pick up a sandwich for dinner.

He always smiled at her and greeted her with some banality or small talk, but didn't say anything more. Even though it annoyed her to have him there, he wasn't really bothering her and he had become a good customer.

After about six weeks of just showing up and behaving himself, he decided to change the pattern.

One Thursday evening, as she was closing the shop, she noticed him sitting on the bench outside. Since it was her bench and she brought it in each evening, she had to ask him to leave.

He ignored her request. "So, the way I figure it, you had an old boyfriend who was what you call a 'bad boy.' A musician right?"

"Why are you bothering me when I've already told you that I'm not interested?"

"I like it here at Mel's Diner."

She hid a smile. "The shop is called Cool Beans and it's not a diner. And my name is Melissa."

"Yeah, yeah, Mel for short. And you serve food, so people can DINE there. So, Mel's diner."

"You have an interest in old 1970's TV comedy shows?"

"Not really. But you obviously do, if you know the reference."

"Kiss my grits, Dr. House."

He smiled at the catch phrase from the show 'Alice'. "Answer the question: was he a musician?"

She stared at him, then nodded. "Yes. A musician."

"You ever have him play here?"

"No."

"So either it was a bitter breakup or he got too big to play a coffee house."

"Neither. Dr. House, I don't intend to discuss my private life with you. You're a good customer, so I'm not trying to chase you away. But if you begin to harass me, I will do something about it, customer or no customer."

"I was just trying to be nice. Thought I'd drive you home."

"On your motorcycle? I don't think so. Anyway, I live right upstairs."

"Motorcycles are fun. You should try one."

She laughed. "Dr. House, I've probably logged more hours on a bike than you have. I spent about five years traveling this country, Canada and Mexico on the back of a motorcycle."

He looked at her in amazement. This was a woman full of surprises. And plenty of secrets. He also sensed that she would share a lot of his interests if she allowed herself to get to know him.

He decided he needed to take a chance if he was ever going to get anywhere with her.

He reached out quickly and before she had a chance to move, pulled her into his arms and touched his lips to hers. Her arms reluctantly snaked around his waist as he deepened the kiss. Just as his mouth opened and his tongue met hers, she broke it off and moved away from him.

"I did not give you permission to kiss me."

"Your eyes did."

"I've admitted that I'm attracted to you. That doesn't mean I want to pursue a relationship."

"Hey, I'm a bad boy, right? I don't do relationships. I was thinking one night stand. We could both be getting some."

"The only thing you'll be getting from me is coffee. And if you harass me again, you won't be getting that either."

She turned and went back into the store.

Late that night, Melissa lay alone in her bed and thought about that kiss. And about how excited it made her. She hadn't been that excited by a kiss in a long, long time.

Not since Jess.

She had dated several very nice men since then, but none had measured up to Jess.

Until tonight.

Was she destined to only be turned on by the bad boys? She sighed and turned over, even though she knew she wouldn't sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a short one and not very exciting. But since I won't be able to post this weekend, I'll give you another one later today. This isn't a long story, since it had to conform to a certain word count for the contest. But the next chapter will have more happening. Stay tuned.**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, at lunch with Wilson, House suddenly asked his friend, "Do you think I'm a bad boy?"

"What have you done to Cuddy now?"

"Nothing. This has nothing to do with Cuddy. Just me. Do you think I'm a bad boy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the kind of guy that women find bad, dangerous. The kind that breaks their hearts."

Wilson thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if House was serious or was trying to lead him into something else.

"I think that women might think you are. I think you even enjoy it. I think you're lousy at relationships. Except when you actually have one that you want."

House was silent, just staring at him and waiting for him to continue.

Wilson said simply, "If your leg hadn't happened, you might have been married to Stacy today.

House turned away, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his friend's statement. Finally he said, "Yeah, well, we'll never know about that."

"So who are you interested in that thinks you're dangerous."

"Did I say I was interested in anyone?"

"Well, you asked if…"

"I was thinking of writing a letter to Dr. Phil. Just running sample questions by you. How's this one: if I enjoy wearing women's underwear, am I gay or just confused?"

"House…"

"Or this: is it weird to want to have sex with a chicken? Why do I get horny every time I pass a KFC?"

"Fine, forget it."

Wilson continued his lunch, all the time wondering who the woman was that had his friend hot and bothered.

************************************************************************************

There were a few more weeks of House visiting the shop, but not talking to Melissa beyond small talk. He was intrigued by her and wanted to know why she was so set against him. It amazed him that she did not seem to dislike him -- Gregory House -- as most people did. Rather, she disliked who he was as part of a larger group: bad boys, as she called them. And actually, it wasn't so much that she disliked them. She admitted to being attracted to him. It was that she seemed afraid of them.

She had admitted that she'd had a boyfriend who was a bad boy and he figured it must have been a really bad breakup, despite what she said, that turned her against the type.

The whole situation piqued his curiosity, so of course, he couldn't let it go.

And after stealing that kiss from her, he knew how hot she was. He wanted more. And he definitely couldn't let **that **go.

So he kept buying his coffee, listening to the music, etc. He would smile at Melissa and greet her, but stopped short of anything else.

She wondered when she saw him. When a guy like him wanted something, he kept at it until it was his. She didn't believe he was just letting it go. She had a feeling he was biding his time. He hadn't made a pass or tried to kiss her since that night. She didn't know if that was good or bad. Which really upset her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a nice long one to get you through the weekend! No more posts until Monday.**

**Chapter 6**

House arrived at Cool Beans late in the afternoon to pick up a sandwich for dinner and saw there was some commotion outside. People were gathered around something on the ground. Mel, House thought and quickened his pace. He pushed through the people there and that's when he saw her.

She was crouched on the ground and when she looked up at him, there were tears running down her face. On the street in front of her was a very still, large black dog.

"A car hit him." she said through her tears. "He's not moving. Can you help him?"

"I'm not a vet."

"Please?"

He maneuvered his leg so that he could get down to the street and examined the dog.

He found a heartbeat and that his neck wasn't broken. A good sign. After moving his hands carefully over Toby's body, he told Melissa, "I think his leg is broken. And he's probably in shock. But there might be internal injuries. The university has a veterinary hospital. You need to take him there."

"Okay, okay. I'll get my car." she started to stand up.

"Wait." She stopped at his words. "We need to immobilize the leg first."

He thought back to basic first aid techniques. "I need some sticks, some strips of cloth and a large towel. Oh, and a blanket to transport him."

She ran off and a few seconds later, returned with two almost straight sticks from a nearby tree, one large soft fluffy towel, a blanket and a sheet and scissors.

She gave him the towel and sticks and while he positioned the splint, she cut the sheet into strips. Once the splint was secure, House helped her gently lift the dog onto the blanket.

"Do you know where the vet hospital is?"

"I think so, but…can you come with me? I want to hold him in the car and I won't be able to drive and do that."

House sighed, and then nodded. She brought her car alongside Toby and lifted him into the back seat. She handed House her keys and moved in next to her pet.

Peter, her employee, was standing on the sidewalk. He was upset.

She told him, "If you need to leave, just close and lock the shop."

"I can stay, Melissa, don't worry. And I'm really, really sorry."

"Not your fault. He does that when sees that stupid Pekinese down the street."

She was still visibly upset on the ride to the hospital, as she told him, "The health inspector was there. And the guy's a real prick. I had to stay with him. But I heard Toby barking. I knew he needed to go out. So I sent Peter up.

"He's taken him for a walk before. But there's a stupid Pekinese down the street and she's in heat and every time Toby sees her, he goes nuts. It's almost impossible to control him."

"He's not the first guy to lose it over a hot little number." House agreed.

She was quiet for awhile, just stroking the dog's head.

"Will he be alright, Greg?"

He liked that she'd started to call him Greg and he wished he could give her reassurance, but since he couldn't, he figured it was better if she was prepared should the worse happen.

"It all depends. I'm not a vet and don't really know canine anatomy. It looks like just a broken leg, but if there's internal injuries, well…"

"He's my best friend. He helped me get through a lot. Oh, God, I should have taken him out. Screw the health inspector!"

Her feelings were strangely familiar to him, but even so. "You did what you had to do. Shit happens."

"I had to take care of Toby. That's what I had to do."

"Let's see what the vet says before you freak out."

The vet confirmed House's diagnosis of a broken leg. He took X-rays and was cautiously optimistic, but warned Melissa that there could still be problems. He wanted to keep Toby overnight so they could monitor him. He was out of it anyway. Melissa gave him one kiss goodbye before reluctantly leaving.

House had stayed with her at the hospital while she waited for the results. She had told him to leave.

"You spend your days at a hospital; you don't have to spend your night in one."

"My bike's at your shop and I'm too lazy to get a cab."

So he waited with her and when she finally said good night to her pet, House drove her home.

She was silent on the ride home, emotionally drained from all that had happened. When they got to her place, House parked her car and they got out.

He opened his mouth to say goodbye and head to his bike, when she said, "I need a drink. Do you need a drink? I need a drink."

"Sure." he said cautiously.

"Come on, have a drink with me."

He followed her, slowly, up the stairs to her apartment. As she unlocked the door, he told her, "This is convenient, an apartment right above your business."

"Not just convenient, home. My dad ran a hardware store where my shop is. I grew up here."

As House looked around the place, the truth of her words hit him. The living room was fairly neat, just a few books and newspapers around, but it was definitely old style and a bit shabby. It hadn't been redecorated in thirty years. Not that it bothered him, but women were usually more concerned about these things.

Melissa moved quickly to a cabinet and opened it.

"What's your pleasure?" she asked him.

"Scotch?"

"Done. Rocks or neat?"

"Neat."

She nodded and poured the drink, handing it to him before pouring one for herself. She downed it quickly and poured another, moving away from the cabinet with the second one and inviting him to sit on the sofa with her.

He motioned to the drink in her hand. "I know you're upset, but you'd better take it easy with them. They can hit you hard."

She gave him a strange look and then laughed. "You think I can't hold my liquor? Believe me, I can probably drink you under the table."

"So is that the plan? A drinking contest to see who can get plastered quicker? What do I get if I win?"

She shook her head. "No, no, I'm not planning on getting drunk tonight. Just needed to relax a little."

She sighed. "I really don't know what I'd do without Toby. He's been…well, a lifesaver. Literally."

House sensed there was a story behind Toby's lifesaving and tonight might be the time to get it out of her.

"I have a feeling he entered your life when 'bad boy' left."

"Not precisely, but close." She seemed reluctant to say more. "Are you hungry? Can I make you a sandwich?"

"Sure. Thanks."

She got up and went into the kitchen. House started to follow her, but stopped when he saw a framed photograph on the table. It was of a much younger Melissa with a young man of about the same age. He had long, ash blonde hair and dark eyes. His arm was around Melissa and he was smiling at her with a playful, mischievous expression on his face. She was leaning into him with a look of pure joy. There were a few other pictures also displayed, mostly of the same young man with other people, although he had aged a bit in some of them. House studied the pictures, trying to get a sense of what he was looking at.

"That's Jess."

House turned to see Melissa coming out of the kitchen carrying a large plate containing sandwiches.

"Excuse me?" House asked.

"Jess Morgan. And yes, he was my bad boy."

She moved back to the sofa and House followed her.

"How long were you together?"

"I met him when I was in college. Then he decided New Jersey was not going to make him a star. He needed to travel the country. He asked me to go with him. I blew off my senior year to do it."

She offered the plate to House and he took a sandwich.

"We traveled like that for the better part of five years. We spent the next few living in various places -- L.A., New York, Miami. We'd spend a few months and move on. Then, my dad got sick -- cancer. I had just turned thirty and thought it was time to settle down. I also wanted to have a baby.

"But not Jess. Living in one place just wasn't him. And he did not want to be a father."

House agreed with the guy on that point, but thought it best to be quiet and let Melissa continue. He ate the sandwich while he listened to her story.

"I tried to make it a clean break, but he kept coming to visit. And I couldn't ignore him. I loved him.

"But then I got pregnant. It was totally by accident. Jess was more out of my life that in, my dad was getting worse. I'd wanted a baby a few years before, not then. Still, I was pregnant and I couldn't be unhappy about that."

"How did Jess take it?" House asked her.

She rested her head on her hand and sighed. "He was not happy. Told me it was my choice if I wanted a baby, but he couldn't be a daddy. That time, when he left, I knew it would be for the last time."

Leaving a woman when she was pregnant was a jerky thing to do. No wonder she hated bad boys. Still, he could understand where the guy was coming form. But there was a piece missing here.

"So where's the kid?"

She stared at her hands for a while before speaking. "I had a miscarriage a few months later."

"Bummer. Lost you boyfriend over it, then lost the reason. Well, that sucks, but unfortunately, shit like that happens everyday."

"I called him when it happened. He came back, took care of me. Said he didn't want a baby, but he loved me. We spent the next six months together. Then he was gone."

"Finally took off for good?"

"No. He crashed his motorcycle. Broke his neck. He died instantly."

House was amazed. "I'm sorry."

"A few months later, my dad died. The cancer finally got him." She looked at him then. "Actually he was treated at Princeton-Plainsboro. His oncologist was so nice and took such good care of him."

House rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, his name was Wilson."

"Yes! How did you know?"

"You probably won't believe this, but he's my best friend."

She shook her head. "Amazing. Anyway, I adopted Toby right after that. I needed him. I would never have made it through that time without him. I still need him."

It was back to the dog and tears were beginning to well in her eyes again. House decided to change the subject back to the dead boyfriend again. He rose and went back to the pictures.

"So, who's in the pictures with Jess?"

She walked up beside him. "Most are various band members and friends he worked with over the years. But this --" she pointed to a large photo in the center of Jess and a dark-haired man. "This was his prized photo. When he was in high school, he fell in love with the alternative sound. He especially loved the Clash. Joe Strummer was his hero. That was taken in 1995 when Jess was doing some studio work and he got a chance to work on one of Joe's albums. Joe was a terrific guy, really natural and getting a chance to meet his hero was the highlight of Jess's career."

"Wow!" House said, actually impressed. "That's cool."

She looked at the picture for a few minutes more, then stared at him for a few more.

"Okay, here's the deal: If I spend the night here alone, I won't get any sleep worrying about Toby. And I need to be up by five A.M. to make muffins for the shop. So, how would feel about staying?"

"By staying, do you mean…?"

"I mean sex. Just for tonight. What do you think?"

"I think I can help you out."

She walked quickly into the bedroom, he followed slowly behind her. By the time he got there, she had already removed her shirt and slacks. She was standing there in nothing but a black bra and panties. He was right about her body, curvy without being fat. Just a little overweight, but nothing that upset him.

"Are you planning on having sex with your clothes on?" She asked, as he just stood there staring at her. In response, he removed his shirt and toed off his shoes. He undid his belt, then stopped.

"Maybe we should get under the covers." he suggested.

"Are you shy?" She asked with a smile, then saw the look on his face as realization struck. "Oh, your leg?"

He nodded, turning his head to avoid seeing a look of pity that she was probably giving him right now. "It's not a pretty sight."

She gave him a look, and then said, "You don't need to worry about that. I've seen lots of things that would turn most people's stomachs. I've learned that all that stuff is just superficial. It doesn't define you unless you let it."

She saw the hesitation and added, "But if it bothers you, I can respect that." She turned and moved to pick up her clothes, fold them and place them on a chair in the corner. When she turned back to the bed, he was waiting for her under the sheet.

"Uh, one more thing." he told her. "I don't have a rubber with me. Didn't know I'd get lucky."

She grinned. "No problem, I'm well supplied."

She reached into the night table and pulled several packets out before climbing into bed.

"Wow, optimistic, aren't we?"

"I prefer being prepared. Who wants to scramble for it at an inopportune moment?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She opened her mouth beneath his and their tongues meshed. Her hands moved up and down his back while his entwined in her hair before moving down to her breasts. It didn't take too much of this before he was ready. She helped to dress him and then, moving on top of her, he slipped inside. Their joining was as hot as he had anticipated. Both of them had been looking forward to this for a long time, so it didn't take long for the act to reach its conclusion.

They dozed for awhile. Then House awoke slowly to the feeling of fingers on the lower part of his body. Melissa moved her hands around his dick and his balls, then down his legs, up the inner thigh. He stiffened when her hand touched his scar.

She hesitated long enough to say, "Just relax. It doesn't matter. Everything will be alright."

She moved her hands over his scar now, caressing and massaging it, interspersing her touch with kisses. Then she moved her lips up higher and took him into her mouth. She soon had him writhing in ecstasy.

As he was recovering from it, she asked him, "Do you want to tell me about your leg?"

"Not really."

"I just told you my whole life story. Don't you think you owe me?"

He thought about all she had revealed, as well as the two terrific orgasms. He sighed and gave a brief recounting of the infarction and Stacy's actions.

"Wow, that sucks. But I guess she thought it would save your life. I know I would have done anything to save Jess if I'd had the opportunity. Still, she should have trusted your judgment. You are a doctor."

"Yeah, well, too late now."

"True. Look, I realize it's a touchy subject for you, but I want you to know that it really doesn't bother me. And it sure doesn't affect your sexual performance, so no big deal." She nestled closer to him and he showed his gratitude by reciprocating her last act. She moaned with pleasure and ecstasy.

She had her head on his chest and his arm was around her. He knew she was starting to drift off, as was he. But there was more to her story that he needed to know.

"So, you turned your dad's hardware store into a coffee shop? Daddy leave you a ton of money?"

"No, all he left me was this building. He was broke. He'd never been super successful, just paying bills and a little extra. But he hadn't been able to do much with the business in the years just before he died and medical bills only made it worse. No Jess left me the money."

"He did that well as a musician?"

"No, but he took out a life insurance policy when he found out I was pregnant. He didn't want to be a father, he didn't want to be a part of the kid's life, but he didn't want to leave us destitute either. He never told me about it. I only found out after her died and I got a check for $50,000."

She drifted off to sleep. House lay awake for awhile, thinking about all she had told him.

They woke up once more for another round, this time with her on top, before collapsing in total exhaustion.

*************************************************************************

Her alarm went off at 4:30 AM. House groaned as she got up.

"Seriously, 4:30?" he mumbled.

"I have to bake muffins and cookies and get the coffee brewing. You sleep. Get up whenever you like and come down for breakfast."

" 'K."

When he got up - about four hours later - he dressed and went down to the coffee shop for his breakfast. He sat down at a table and a few minutes later, Melissa approached carrying two cups of coffee and a blueberry muffin. She put the cups and the muffin on the table and sat down opposite him.

"The vet called." she said. "Toby's okay, no internal injuries. I can pick him up later today."

"That's good."

"Greg, I want to thank you for helping me with Toby and, um, after, but you need to understand that we won't be repeating this."

"What, three orgasms weren't enough for you? If you didn't get up so early, we could have gone for four."

"It's not that. The sex was amazing. But I knew it would be. As soon as I saw you I knew it would be. But as I told you before, I am not having a relationship with you."

"No, you're just having wild, animal sex with me. Works for me."

"No, this was one night only. I appreciate all that you did last night, for Toby, for me. I never would have been able to get through it without you. But that's it. That's all there is to it."

"Right."

"I'm really sorry if…"

"Look, you should know, I got exactly what I wanted. I've been trying to get into your pants since the day we met. It finally worked. Hooray! You don't want anything more than that, fine with me. After all, isn't that what we bad boys do?"

"Yes, it is." She knew what he was doing and why. Self-protection was important to a man like him.

House should have been relieved that she didn't want a relationship, but for some reason, he was starting to feel angry. "So, fine. The next time you need a good fuck, give me a call. Next one won't be free. It may cost you."

He rose and left the shop. As she watched him leave, she thought, it's already costing me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

House stayed away from the coffee shop for two weeks, but something kept bothering him about her and her assessment of him. How dare she put him in a box and label him?

He didn't know why, but he needed to prove to her that he wasn't the man she thought he was, even though in his heart he knew that he probably was exactly like that.

He wandered casually into Wilson's office and sat down, pretending there was no reason for his visit.

Wilson didn't even look up. Despite House's casual manner, he knew he was up to something. He decided to let his friend take the lead so he continued working on the papers strewn in front of him.

"So," House began, "You like music, right?"

Without looking up, Wilson asked, "Is this a hypothetical question or does it have a purpose?"

"Want to go to a coffee shop with me and listen to live, local talent?"

"Okay, there are only a few reasons why you might go to a coffee shop to listen to amateur musicians. Either you're out to get someone or there's a woman you're interested in. Or there's a woman you're interested in getting."

"Why do you always question my motives? Maybe I just want to encourage young people's musical ability."

Wilson nodded. "Definitely a woman. What's her name?"

House let out a breath and tapped his cane a few times. "Melissa. Actually, you may know her. Her father was a patient of yours."

Wilson sat up. "Melissa Edwards?"

"So you remember her?"

"Yes. She's a very nice woman." But his face was getting pink.

House stared at him, and then as realization struck, "You slept with her! God, is there a woman in New Jersey that you haven't nailed?"

"It was just the once. And after all, she wasn't my patient, her father was."

"As if that would stop you."

The glare that Wilson gave him said it all, as he continued. "We went on one date. After her father died. We had a good time, laughed a lot and then, we, well..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Actually, I got it, but go on."

"You did?" The look on House's face told him to drop it. "Anyway, I called her afterwards, but she was busy. Eventually she told me she wasn't ready to get involved. Too soon after her father and boyfriend died."

House did a half-cough. "Brush-off"

"I know. But she was kind about it. At any rate, I started seeing Julie right after that, so it didn't really matter to me."

"Yeah, because we know how well THAT worked out."

"House…"

"So Melissa could have had a chance to be wife number three?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, she was nice and she was definitely hot in bed--" House glared at him. "--But I don't think she was into me. I can't explain it, but there was a missed connection somewhere."

House thought about that for a minute, then looked at Wilson and considered his friend's personality and Mel's prejudices. An idea was beginning to form.

"So, what about the music?"

"I assume this coffee house has something to do with Melissa?"

"She owns it."

"Really? Well, good for her. Wait, is this the woman who thinks you're a bad boy?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

******************************************************************

When House and Wilson walked into Cool Beans, a young woman wearing jeans and a turtleneck was playing the guitar and singing a Lorena McKennit song.

House led his friend to the counter where Melissa was busy getting drinks and making sandwiches. When she looked up, she was surprised to see House standing there. After their last conversation, she thought she'd never see him again. She didn't know if that was good or bad. She wanted to smile and greet him warmly, but she knew that she couldn't. However, when she saw the man beside him, she did smile.

"Jim! How wonderful to see you!"

"How are you Melissa?"

"I'm good, really good."

"This place is terrific. And you look great."

"Thank you."

House watched them converse for a few moments before interrupting. "Enough small talk. Coffee time at Mel's Diner."

She smirked at him and turned to get their drinks. As she handed the cups to them, House said, "See? You didn't believe me when I said Mr. Nice Guy was my friend."

"Of course I believed you. Every bad boy has a nice guy for a friend. It helps to balance them."

House limped angrily away from the counter, letting Wilson carry the cups.

As they sat at their table sipping their coffee and listening to the girl playing and singing, Wilson studied his friend. House pretended to be interested in the singer, but his gaze kept wandering to the counter where Melissa handled her customers. When he sensed Wilson watching him, he concentrated on his coffee.

Wow, Wilson thought, He's got it bad.

************************************************************************************

The next day, about mid-morning, Wilson returned to Cool Beans. Melissa was taking a break after the work crowd rush. She smiled when she saw him.

"Did you enjoy the music last night?"

"Very much. It's wonderful what you've done here."

"Thank you."

He hesitated. "That's not why I stopped by."

"I didn't think so."

He studied the painting above the table. "He's an unusual person which I'm sure you know."

"Yes, he is."

"And you're probably right about him being a bad boy."

"I know I am."

"But he's more than that. A lot more."

"I know that too."

"If you give him a chance, you might find…"

"Jim, I can't afford to give him a chance. I spent fifteen years loving a man like him and I ended up alone. I won't do that again. I can't."

"I wish I could stay and convince you. I'm on my way to an Oncology conference. I'll be gone for ten days. But can we get together when I get back to discuss this some more?"

"We can get together. You're a nice person and I enjoy your company. But there's nothing more to discuss as far as Greg House is concerned. Have a good trip."

She rose and returned to the counter. Wilson sighed and left for the airport to catch his plane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Sunday evening, two days later, and Melissa had just curled up on the sofa with Toby beside her. Monday was her day off and she had pulled out some DVD's to watch as she ate the sandwich she had brought home from the shop. She was looking forward to an evening in a galaxy far, far away when her phone rang.

Sighing she put down the sandwich and picked up the cordless phone from the table beside her.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Melissa Edwards?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Miss Edwards, this Dr. Cameron from the Princeton Plainsboro Hospital emergency room. I'm calling about Dr. House."

"What about him?" Melissa asked, her heart starting to beat a little faster.

"He's been in an accident on his motorcycle."

Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"He's alright, but he'll need someone to take him home and monitor him for concussion."

"I'll be right there." she managed to say.

Fifteen minutes later, she hurried into the ER and asked for Dr. Cameron. The nurse led her to an examination area and opened the curtain. Melissa saw a slim blonde doctor in scrubs arguing with House. They both turned when they heard Melissa enter.

"She shouldn't have called you." House said. "I'm fine." The last was directed at the doctor.

"You could have a concussion." The doctor said.

"I don't have a concussion." House shot back.

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

"House, I realize your head is so hard that it's probably impossible to damage it, but the rules are…"

"Rules? After all I taught you, Cameron, you still talk about rules? Did you learn nothing from me?"

"When it comes to concussions, I follow the rules."

"You're not a neurologist."

"Neither are you."

"But I think I'd know if I had a concussion."

"Not if you were too disoriented to think clearly."

House stopped and looked at Melissa. "My ride's here, DOCTOR, can I leave?"

"Yes." she handed a paper to Melissa. "Here is a list of instructions on how to handle a possible concussion."

"I know. I've done this before."

"Well, good then." she started to leave.

"Cameron." House called. She turned. "Can I get a doctor's note so I don't have to come to work tomorrow?"

"You can work tomorrow."

"Possible concussion. My judgment could be impaired."

Cameron sighed. "Fine. I'll tell Cuddy." With that, she left.

House smiled at her, picked up his cane and said to Melissa, "Shall we?"

Melissa grinned at the exchange between them. "She obviously knows you well."

"She worked for me. And," he added with a smirk. "She's hot for me."

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

"No. But not for lack of trying -- on her part."

Melissa laughed, then sobered. "Are you really alright?"

"Yes." House could see by the look on her face that she didn't believe him. "It wasn't like Jess, Mel. I'm a careful driver. But I was tired. I just finished a ten hour day with a patient. And there was a patch of black ice that I didn't see. My bike was barely damaged. I could have driven it. Except that when I fell off, I hit my head on a telephone pole and the cops forced me to come here. I was wearing my helmet.

"I wouldn't have bothered you, but Wilson's away and…"

She nodded, but didn't smile. "Come on, I'll take you home."

In her car, he gave her his address. When she parked the car and got out, he gave her a look.

"I can make it inside by myself."

"I have to monitor you tonight. You might have a concussion."

"No, you don't. I don't have a concussion."

"You have a note from that pretty little doctor that says you might."

He opened his mouth, but she interrupted him.

"I'm staying and I'm taking care of you whether you like it or not. So you may as well shut up and deal with it."

He decided that it wouldn't be a bad thing to have Melissa spend the night, so he shut up. Or, at least, he didn't fight very hard. He couldn't resist grumbling a bit about Cameron and women in general, but it was half-hearted and they both knew it.

Inside his apartment, she immediately started looking around while he plopped down on the sofa. She headed for the kitchen and he heard her opening and closing cupboards and the fridge.

She returned to the living room, purpose in her step.

"Will you be okay for about half an hour?"

"I'll be okay all night. You can go."

"Not an option. But I am going to get a few things since I'm staying the night. Mainly food, good coffee and Toby."

"Toby? No way."

"I can't leave him alone all night. He's still recovering."

"Then don't stay here."

"He won't be any trouble. I'll be back shortly. Don't lapse into a coma while I'm gone."

She left and he turned on the TV. He drifted off to sleep, but was quickly awakened a short time later by a wet tongue on his face.

It wasn't Melissa's since he heard her saying, "Greg, are you okay? Toby, get down."

He opened his eyes to the sight of the black dog with his front paws on his leg, tail wagging, even as he favored his back leg. Melissa was behind him with a shopping bag and small duffel.

"Are you hungry? I've brought food. And coffee from my shop, so we'll have good stuff."

"Sure. I could eat."

"I also brought entertainment."

"Really?" House asked with a leer."

She saw the leer, but chose to ignore it. "I wasn't sure what movies you had, so I brought my own. What I was planning on watching tonight."

"Oh, God, not some chick flick."

"No, not some 'chick flick'. Unless you consider Star Wars a chick flick."

"Which one?"

"Episodes four through six, what else?"

House nodded. "Okay, then, you're redeemed."

She made him a sandwich and brought it out to him with a fresh cup of coffee and her own sandwich. He looked at the coffee.

"How about a beer? Or scotch?"

"Not with a possible concussion. Coffee it is. But it's my coffee so it's good."

She put the movie into his DVD player and they settled down eating and watching the movie, while Toby sat at attention, hoping something would 'accidentally' fall from their plates.

They watched the movie with interest, even though it was obvious that they both knew it well, saying the lines with the actors at times.

When it was over, she sighed and said, "God, Harrison Ford was so hot then."

House looked at her with scorn. "You just like him because his character was the bad boy."

"Probably true."

"And yet, you still won't get involved with one."

"What do you think happened after Episode 6? After the Empire was restored?"

"Never really thought about it."

"Do you think Han and Leia ended up together?"

"I suppose."

"I don't. Oh, he stayed with her for awhile. He may have even married her. But eventually, he would get tired of staying around helping her and Luke rebuild the republic. He'd be taking off with Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon, off to explore the galaxy and do more smuggling, whatever."

House looked at her in amazement. "You've figured out how Han Solo would break Princess Leia's heart because he's a bad boy?"

"Yep. And Indiana Jones too. But at least Indy was smart enough not to stay with any one woman too long. He knew it wouldn't last, that he'd be off seeking out the next treasure."

"Well, good for Indy."

"And James Bond too. He may take up with Pussy Galore or some Russian spy, but by the next movie, he's alone. That's the way he likes it."

"Well, those international spies have to stay loose."

"Do you need more examples?"

"God, no! You've made your point. Those guys will kiss the girls and make them cry."

"Right, Georgie Porgie was a bad boy from childhood. So are they all."

House stared at her for awhile. "Grow up. Those guys are in the movies."

"It holds true for real life. Where do you think the writers got the idea for them?"

"Doesn't matter. You're only going to be happy with a bad boy."

"No, because I will never get involved with a bad boy again."

"No, you won't get involved with anyone who isn't."

"Who says?"

"You do. You dated Wilson. You even slept with him. The textbook definition of nice guy. And you weren't interested."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"How many other 'nice' guys have you dated since Jess died."

"Lots of them!"

"And yet, you're still alone."

"Lots of women can't find the right guy."

"How many did you date more than once?"

She hesitated. "Some of them."

"How many did you date more than three times?"

"This is ridiculous! And I really have no desire to discuss my love life with you. Just because I haven't found the right guy yet, doesn't mean anything."

"It means that you're looking at the wrong guys."

"This discussion is over." She picked up the plates and cups and brought them into the kitchen.

House sighed. He didn't want to stop the discussion, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't take any more and besides he had other plans for the evening.

When she came out, he rose from the sofa. "Well, I'm beat. Time for bed."

"Okay. Do you have an extra pillow and blanket for the sofa?"

"That would be stupid. Sleep in the bed with me."

"I don't think so."

"Come on. You have to wake me up every two hours, right?"

"Right, but…"

"Well, then why should you have to get up each time? If you sleep with me, then you just have to wake me up, check that I'm still alive and turn over and go back to sleep."

She wondered how much sleep she would get anyway in his bed, but it did make sense. And if she had to rise every time the alarm went off, it would wake up Toby and then he would want to go out.

"I guess you're right. Go ahead and get ready for bed. I'm going to take Toby out once more and then I'll come to bed."

"Sounds good."

House was already in bed by the time she got back and even though he had tried to stay awake, the exhaustion from a long day at work, followed by the accident got to him and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Melissa changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt, went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, then set the little travel alarm clock she had brought with her. She climbed into the bed and was soon asleep herself.

Two hours later, House felt someone shaking him.

"What the hell?"

"Greg, it's me, just checking you for the concussion."

"Well, obviously I'm not unconscious yet, so shut up and go back to sleep."

Two hours after that, when she shook him, all he said was, "I swear I'm gonna ram that clock up Cameron's ass."

"I guess you're not unconscious." Melissa said cheerfully.

When it rang again in two hours, before Melissa could say anything, House turned over and pinned her under him.

"Instead of you poking me all night, how about if I poke you this time?"

"That's not a good idea"

"Come on. I have a boo-boo on my head. I need you to kiss it."

She placed her lips gingerly on his forehead.

"I wasn't talking about that one."

"Greg, we…"

She was cut off when his lips crushed hers in a soul-searing kiss. Even though she told herself that this was a really bad idea, she still responded to his kiss. How could she not with memories of their last night together still vividly in her thoughts.

Within seconds, she had rolled him onto his back and climbed on top. He slipped easily inside of her and she rode him with wanton abandon. She started to cry out in joy and he joined her. They reached the height together and soon she collapsed on top of him as he held her.

As they had before, they came together a few more times before succumbing to sleep. But Melissa still remembered to reset the clock each time.

"Turn that damn thing off!" House grumbled when the alarm clock rang at ten A.M.

"We're supposed to do this for twenty-four hours." Melissa told him.

"We're supposed to do **this **for as long as you like." he said as he pulled her into his arms again.

"No, Greg, we can't."

"Why not? I have the day off, you have the day off. Let's just stay naked in bed all day."

"No, Greg." Her look was serious. "Nothing has changed. I still can't get involved with you."

"Your multiple orgasms last night say you're already involved with me."

"That's just sex."

"Okay, let's just have sex."

"No, because sex with you leads to something more for me. And that's just self-destructive behavior."

"Oh, bullshit!"

"What?"

"You whine about Jess being a bad boy and breaking your heart. He wasn't a bad boy."

"Yes, he was! He…"

"He was a musician. He did what he had to do to pursue his dream. But most musicians that I know don't drag their college girlfriends with them when they take off for the road. And they don't go after them when the girl leaves them. And they certainly don't take out life insurance policies for them. The guy was crazy about you."

"He left me! He broke my heart!'

"He died! If he hadn't, he'd still be hanging around, trying to get you to go with him."

"He left me when I was pregnant."

"Because he didn't want to be a father. Something he told you before that. You can't fault the guy for the way he felt." Especially since I feel the same, House thought, but decided not to mention that at this moment. "And he still tried to provide for the kid even though he didn't want it."

She was silent, but she rose from the bed and pulled on her t-shirt. She headed to the kitchen and started to make coffee. House waited for a few minutes, and then followed her.

"He wasn't the wild one," he told her. "You are."


	9. Chapter 9

**Only 2 chapters left after this one. Thanks to anyone who's reviewed. Authors love hearing from readers.**

**Chapter 9**

She whirled around. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've been going on and on about bad boys that would break your heart, but the truth is you're the one. You blew off college to follow some guy across country on his motorcycle. And broke your father's heart in the process."

"What makes you think I broke my father's heart?"

"Your father lived above a hardware store that he ran for most of his life. He didn't have a whole lot of money. But he still sent his only child to college. And then she leaves before her senior year and throws it all away. Oh, yeah, you broke his heart."

"It was my life. I was in love."

"I'm not faulting you for going. You had every right to. I would have done the same thing if I were in your place. But that's not the point. Nice traditional girls don't give up college to follow their musician boyfriends.

"And," he continued, "You didn't just leave to elope with someone. You went on the road with a musician. Sex, drugs and rock 'n roll."

"It wasn't like that."

"He was a rock musician, so the rock 'n roll fits. Are you going to tell me that you never did drugs? "

"Pot, sure. But who doesn't? And coke once in a while. But nothing stronger. I tried stuff, but I didn't like the way it made me feel. Too out of control. And I made sure Jess never got really wasted."

"But you drank when you were hanging out in clubs while Jess performed?'

"Well, what else was I going to do?"

"Again, I'm not blaming you. Sounds like a blast. I wish I was there. But I could tell by the way you downed the scotch that night. You even admitted that you could drink me under the table."

She didn't respond, so he continued, "And then there's sex."

Her head shot up. "What about sex?"

"You're very good at sex."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Not a damn thing. In fact, it's great. But the things you know and can do you didn't get from just one guy, even if he was a musician. Can you seriously tell me that you guys didn't do some experimenting?"

The coffee was ready, so she distracted them by pouring two cups and handing him one. Without meeting his eyes, she said, "We, um, tried some things that were a little, um, unconventional."

"Right, nice girls do that all the time. And by the way, I will want details later. But back to my point: The reason you can't find a 'nice' guy to be with is that the nice guys are so opposite to you. And boring for you. You're never gonna be happy with someone like that. You need more than that. You need a bad boy just like you."

She gave him a look of pure hatred. Then she walked past him and stormed into the bedroom. A few minutes later she came out dressed and with her duffel packed. He came out of the kitchen to see her snapping Toby's leash onto his collar.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm out of here."

"Why? You've been psychoanalyzing me since the day we met. I do it to you and all of a sudden you're mad?"

"Because you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong. Think about it and you'll see."

She gave him another glare, then walked to the door and opened it.

"What about my concussion? I could still pass out!"

"Good. I hope you drop dead." She was out the door and down the hall seconds later.

He closed the door, thinking he was either the smartest man on earth or the stupidest.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the next to last chapter. Sorry it's so short, but it's necessary for the next one. You'll have that tomorrow. Thanks for all of your support.**

**Chapter 10**

Jess's mom was very special to Melissa. Having lost her own mother at a very young age, she had quickly bonded with Edie Morgan. Jess had been born when his mom was just seventeen. His father had deserted them before he was born, so it was just the two of them. She was an extremely kind woman who adored her son and was just happy that he was happy.

When Jess died, her grief was almost unbearable. But Melissa shared that grief and the two women became even closer. Now, five years after his death, they still got together every few weeks, talked on the phone and emailed frequently. Edie lived in South Jersey, a little more than an hour from Princeton, so it wasn't too far away.

After she left House's apartment, Melissa returned home, but she was restless and upset.

How dare he? She thought. She was nothing like he said.

Was she?

The only person that she knew who would tell her the unvarnished truth was Edie Morgan. She packed up Toby in her car and headed south.

It was after six when she arrived and Edie had just gotten home from work. She was surprised to see Melissa.

"Did we have plans for this evening that I forgot about?"

"No." Melissa said with a sigh. "I just really needed to talk to you."

Edie looked at the younger woman who was the closest she would ever get to having a daughter and said, "Looks like you could use some wine and conversation."

"Absolutely."

Once they had settled on the sofa with their wine glasses, Edie took a shot. "So, who is he?"

Melissa's head shot up. "How…I mean what makes you think it's a guy?"

"A woman only gets that hot and bothered over a man."

"No hiding anything from you. Yes, it's a man. An absolutely infuriating, arrogant, son of a bitch."

"Tell me how you really feel about him."

"I think I'm in love with him."

Edie chuckled. "That sounds about right."

Melissa looked at the older woman and asked cautiously, "Edie, do you think that Jess and I were alike?"

Edie hesitated. "How do you mean?"

"Both a little…wild, bad?"

"You want an honest answer?"

"Of course!"

Edie stood up and walked over to the window. She stared at the street for awhile before speaking. "My Jess was the light of my life, you know that. When he wanted to travel the country with his music, I was worried about him. He was always so entrenched in the music that he didn't pay much attention to whatever else was going on in life.

"But then he told me that you would be going with him and I was relieved. Because I knew that you would make sure no one took advantage of him. And you wouldn't take any crap from anyone. Because my Jess wasn't wild, he was just his own person."

"And me?"

"You, my dear, are unique. You make your own decisions and go your own way. Because that way was with Jess for awhile, it worked out for both of you. But then, you decided you'd had enough of that life. And that was it; you went home and started something new."

Melissa protested. "I had to come home! My dad was sick!"

"Your dad wasn't sick enough to need you right then. He didn't until five years later."

"Still, he had cancer!"

"He'd had a heart attack a few years earlier and you only visited for a few days, then left. No, dear, you only came home when YOU wanted to."

Melissa was silent, not sure how to answer her, since she wasn't sure if Edie was wrong or right.

"And my Jess followed you to Princeton. He kept going back as often as he could. Not that I minded, he usually came to visit me while he was there. But I know he wanted to be traveling and performing. But he missed you."

"I missed him too. I wanted to be with him, I just didn't want to be on the road anymore."

"I know. I don't blame you. But Jess wanted that life, he just also wanted you."

"But not enough to want a baby with me."

Edie sighed. "I fought with Jess about that. He felt inadequate as a potential father because he never had a father around himself. He was afraid that he would screw it up. He thought you would be better off alone that with him in the child's life."

Melissa just shook her head. "He came back again when I miscarried."

"He didn't want to be a father, but he wanted to take care of you. And stayed in one place longer than I'd ever seen him. I know he was restless, that he wanted to be moving, but he didn't want to desert you.

"In fact, I've often wondered if it was that restlessness that caused him to be reckless the night of the accident."

Melissa looked alarmed. "Are you saying the accident, Jess's death, was my fault?"

"Of course not! Jess made his own choices, his own decisions. He didn't have to stay and he could have been more careful on his motorcycle. I'm just saying that although he was where he wanted to be -- with you -- he wasn't doing what he wanted to do."

"And that was my fault."

"No, it was his. But honey, you made your choices and stood by them, despite what Jess wanted. And you have always done that. I think you always will, no matter what those choices are."

Melissa went home that night with a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who put me and the story on alert or named it a favorite. I willb e writing otehr stories, so keep your eyes opened.**

**Chapter 11**

Melissa thought a lot about what House and Edie had said to her. Every cell in her body wanted to scream at both of them, "No! I'm not like that."

But the more she thought about her life, her thoughts and feelings and the decisions that she'd made, the more she began to realize that they might be right.

She had left school with no regard for her father who had sacrificed to send her to college. She had taken off with Jess on his motorcycle and hadn't looked back. She had lived the wild life with him in the clubs and on the road and had enjoyed every second.

And when that life didn't work for her any longer, she had left Jess behind to return to Princeton. She had tried to convince herself that it was because of her father's illness, but the truth was her father didn't need her at that time. It was several years before he was that bad.

It had been her own selfish decision. And when Jess had visited, she had slept with him and led him along, even though she had no intention of going back on the road with him. But she had tried to get him to stay in Princeton with her. And she almost succeeded. When he came to her after the miscarriage, he hadn't talked about leaving. He started playing locally, sometimes going up to New York or down to Philly. But nowhere close to the traveling he had been doing. She knew he was restless, but he was reluctant to leave her. She didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't died.

And what if his restlessness had caused him to be reckless on his bike? What if that was why he had crashed?

Was she responsible for his death?

She brooded on that for a few days, considering her own guilty feelings and what Edie had said. Finally, she was able to put it aside. If she was responsible, she was. Realistically, there was nothing she could do about that now. The only thing she could do was move forward.

And the only way to do that was to accept the truth about herself.

House hadn't been back to the shop since that day in his apartment. She worried at first whether he was alright, but decided she would have heard if he wasn't. Jim would certainly have told her.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him, at least not at first. She was still mad at him. But as time went on and she began to accept the truth of his words, her anger dissipated.

Now she just missed him, but didn't know if she was brave enough to give in and go to see him.

House was surprised at how much he missed Melissa. Of course, he wouldn't tell that to Wilson, he could barely admit it to himself. But even before they'd had sex, just seeing her at the shop had been nice. She was so cool, so sexy. Just buying coffee from her daily was exciting. He had begun looking forward to those few minutes he spent with her each day. When he got to her shop and she wasn't there, he left disappointed.

And sex with her was so hot! He hadn't experienced passion like that in a long time.

Now it had been a few weeks since he'd seen her and he felt something missing. Was he in love with her? That was a question he refused to ask himself because then he might have to answer it. And he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

Besides, she wasn't around. If he was in love, what good was it? If he couldn't have her, his heart was just going to get broken anyway.

He was afraid that his words may have sent her out of his life forever.

It was after eight when he got home that night. Extra time with his patient had kept him at the hospital. The cold and damp weather made his leg hurt even worse. The only thing he was looking forward to that night was a glass of scotch and his next dose of Vicodin. He was just reaching into his pocket for that, when he noticed someone sitting on the step outside his apartment. Someone wrapped head to toe in coat, hat, scarf and mittens. It was only when they were eye to partially covered eye that he saw who it was.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." Melissa replied.

He looked away from her, leaning heavily on his cane. "So, how are things at Mel's diner?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Could we go inside?" It's freezing out here."

"Sure."

House made his way inside with Melissa following. Once they had divested themselves of coats, etc., House sat on the sofa. Melissa saw the way he was moving and figured his leg was bothering him.

"I could really use a drink. Mind if I get one?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

She knew he wouldn't want her pity, so she had to be sure to make it sound casual. "Can I pour one for you?"

"Thanks."

She made the drinks, then gave one to him and sat beside him on the sofa.

He glanced at her, almost afraid to ask why she was there. But he decided to go for it anyway.

"So, what's up?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said. And I decided that you were right."

House took a sip of his drink, but remained silent.

She looked at him. "What? No 'I told you so'?"

"Will that help?"

"No."

He inclined his head. "Then, maybe I'll wait on that."

She smiled. "It wasn't something I wanted to admit about myself. But I ran what you said by a very smart lady and she agreed with you."

"What lady?"

"Jess's mother."

"I think I like her."

"Anyway, I realize that maybe it was always me. I go for what I want. And I don't intend to stop doing that. So here it is."

"Okay. Where will this leave us? What are your plans?"

"Hopefully it leaves us in bed. My plans are for sex. Lots and lots of sex."

A slow smile formed on House's face. "Well, that's a plan I can definitely get into. And after the sex?"

"More sex. Sex is something we are really good at. So there's no reason why we shouldn't."

"No reason at all."

She sat back and took a drink. "And then, maybe, once in awhile, we could go out to dinner. Or a movie or concert. Let's just take it as it comes and see what happens."

"Works for me." House wondered how he had gotten so lucky to find a woman like this.

"One more thing." she said. "I may be in love with you."

House looked away, and then looked at her. "How is that going to affect your plans?"

"It shouldn't. Either I'll get over it or it will work out. You don't need to worry about it. I just thought I'd let you know."

House nodded. "Well, that's good. And, uh, I may be sort of in love with you too."

She looked at him in amazement, then smiled. "Isn't that nice?"

House smiled back at her. "And your prejudice against bad boys?"

"Kind of stupid, considering those are the only guys I really like. And since I fall into the same category, it would be rather masochistic. So bring on the bad boys."

"Works for me." he said, as he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

THE END


End file.
